Clark's Plan
by T Ann Welch
Summary: Clark has a plan to tell Lois he is Superman. Set after 2X05
1. Chapter 1

A/N Takes place after 2X05 but goes AU after

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Lois and Clark all I got are the dvds

As Clark fly home after dancing with Lois as Superman he thought about what she said. There was so many things that she did not know about him first being of course that he was Superman. Clark did not know the answer to her question anyway. What kind of music he liked or what his favorite color is? He really did not have a favorite color he had many the color of her eyes or the color of her hair or the color of her eyes in the moonlight when he took her flying. As Clark landed on the ground outside his parents house he thought I made it from Metropolis to Kansas and do not even remember flying here.

"Clark what are you doing here?" asked Martha Kent as he never fly in this late unless something was on his mind.

"I'm not sure mom. I was thinking and not really flying anywhere." Clark answered before spinning out of the suit and into some jeans and a shirt.

"Thinking about what?"

"Lois and what she asked Superman or more what she said. She said she does not really know me. And I realized that she does not really know me as either Clark or Superman. But then again I guess I do not really know her as Lois either."

Martha could tell this was going to be awhile so she put on some water for tea. "What did she say that has you this confused?"

"She said that she really does not know me. She doesn't know what kind of music I like or what my favorite color is or that I could dance. And that got me to thinking I do not know those myself. I know that as Clark/Superman I like all types of music. And my favorite color is her eyes and hair. But how do I tell her that and then there is the whole fact that she does not know that I am Superman."

"Do you need ideas on how to tell her all this?" asked Jonathan Kent.

"No dad. I have an idea just hope she understands it." Clark had worked out the plan somewhere between leaving Lois and arriving at his parent's house.

After Clark told them his plan he realized that it was late and he had to work in the morning. Even if he did not need the sleep his parents did. So he said goodbye and fly home. This time he made sure to fly to his home in Metropolis.

The next morning Clark put his plan in to action. Starting with calling a flower shop near the Daily Planet to have a dozen yellow roses and a dozen gold roses dropped off with the message 'I do not have one favorite color. I have three the color of your eyes, the color of your hair and the color of your eyes in the moonlight when we are flying. S'

With that done he went to work feeling lighter than he had in a long time and if his planned work Lois would find out that he was Superman. He just hoped she would not hate him or want to share the news with the world.

As he walked into the Daily Planet he stopped and looked at Lois sitting at her desk. Just like the first time he saw her in Perry's office he had to remember how to breathe. How could anyone look that beautiful? As he watched her Jimmy come up to him and told him the chief wanted to see him and Lois in his office. He thanked Jimmy and went to tell Lois.

The meeting with Perry only lasted a few minutes but long enough for the flowers to be delivered to Lois's desk. Clark could tell when Lois noticed the roses. She had stopped in her tracks that it almost made him wish that he had not sent them. But then he realized that Lois was in shock about them.

"Wow" he heard Lois say. As Lois walked to her desk he walked around her so he could pull out her chair and also see her face when she read the card. Man was it worth it to see the look on her face.

"So Lois who are the roses from?" asked Jimmy who was walking be and the offices of the Daily Planet got so quite that you could have heard a pen drop.

"They are from Superman." Lois answered with the biggest smile on her face that Clark had ever seen. But right now they had a story to write and he had a few more flower orders to call in.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Superman had sent the first of his flowers to Lois that Clark decided it was time for part two of his plan. So he went about making the call to flower shop. This time the card would read 'What kind of music I like? Country but will listen to anything S' with a dozen of each of the following Sweetpea (many thanks for an enjoyable time/times), Orange (happiness) Roses, and Peach (appreciation) Roses. Clark felt as though he was floating on air as he walked to work that morning. He caught up with Lois outside the Daily Planet. They made small talk as they walked to the office. This time the flowers arrived before they did and where sitting on Lois's desk. Clark could see that Lois was smiling but wondered if they were the flowers he had sent. He had called the order earlier then last time.

Clark was watch Lois's face when she read the card and her smile was even brighter than it had been when she saw the flowers on her desk and he know they where the flowers Superman had sent to her. He could have watched her all day but just then he heard a call for Superman. Man his job was never done.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark decided to wait another week before sending Lois the last three hints but an out of town story made the wait two weeks. By the time he got back to the Daily Planet Lois was gone for the night so he typed up the story with super speed, give it a quick read through before sending it off to Perry. As Clark did every night he got home from work he spin into the suit and fly off to check the city. If Clark had been honest with himself that night when he spin into the suit to check on Lois but he lied and said it was to check on the city.

Lois had gone straight home from work that night even though Perry and Jimmy had asked her to go to dinner with them. It had been two weeks since Clark left on his story. If anyone had asked her she of course would deny it but she missed Clark. Sitting there she had thought about calling Clark but what if he was not back yet or what if he was at the Daily Planet writing his story. Lois was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Superman land in her apartment. Clark was glad because she made the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. He thought about flying away but Lois had seen him.

"Hi Lois. Sorry to drop by but I had to make sure you where ok. It seems like weeks since I have saved you."

"Superman, thanks for the flowers. I loved them."

"You're welcome Lois." Right then someone yelled for Superman. "Sorry Lois but I need to fly"

"It's ok Superman."

The Next morning Clark called in his order to the flower shop. The card was to read Favorite Food: Pizza Favorite Drink: Tea -S- and was to be delivered with a dozen daffodils (The sun is always shining when I'm with you), a dozen blue roses (trustworthy) and a dozen white roses (hope). It felt right somehow to send Lois flowers today. When the flowers arrived and Lois read the card her smile was as big and as bright as it had been the other times.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clark thought about what he wanted the next card that he would send to Lois as Superman. He thought about all the times he had taken her flying. His first thought was I need to take her flying again the next one was all the other places he had been with her and two popped into his had watching TV with her and when they worked on a story. He always loved being with Lois no matter what they were doing or who he was to her at that time. And right then and there he knows what his next two cards would be before he sent her the one that would say it all. So Clark wrote down what he would put on the card before he spin into the suit to go check the city one time last time before he went to bed.

The next morning he called in the order of a dozen lily of the valley (I'm incomplete without you), a dozen Yellow and Red Roses (falling in love) and a dozen Pink Roses (sweetness) with the card reading Favorite place to be: where ever you are, whatever we are doing flying, watching TV, or working on a story. –S- With the order called in Clark was about to go to work when he heard a cry for help spinning into the suit he went to save the day for someone. As he flies back to the Planet he wondered had Lois gotten the flowers yet and if she had how big and bright was her smile. As luck would have it Lois was running late that morning too. And was just arriving at the Planet the same time he was so he could still see the look on her face when she say the flowers.

"Did you have a long night Lois?" Clark was laughing at himself when he said that because he knows that she had been asleep when he flew by her place the night before. Also knowing that the power where she lived had been shut off since 5 am that morning.

"No, Clark. My alarm clock did not go off this morning. Why are you so late getting here?"

Clark thought for a moment then answered, "I was helping out a friend last night and got home late. I called Perry and told him I would be a couple hours late." It felt somewhat good not to lie to Lois as he had called Perry that morning to tell him that he would be late and also that Lois would be late. Why Perry did not question how he know that Lois would be late was weird. Maybe Perry thought that all the flowers where from him. If Perry thought that the flowers were from him he would be right but not as Clark. As they walked Clark had opened the door for Lois and noticed that the flowers where just arriving too. The day that had started so bad was turning around as he would still be able to see Lois's face when she saw the flowers.


End file.
